Begotten Shadow
by Necrotic Eclipse
Summary: The age old question shall be answered! Is Snape really Harry's father? If so, how did this happen? What about James? How will Harry deal with this revelation? A stunning secret, a stunningly ironic twist, and more.


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Introduction**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rating: R

Warning: This story contains suggestive themes not suitable for everyone. Read at your own caution and do not read if you are not of the appropriate maturity.

Disclaimer: All characters used within this story are property of J.K. Rowling. She happens to hold the rights to the Harry Potter universe and this story in no ways lays claim for dispute of those rights. The plot of the story is, however, _not_ owned by J.K. Rowling. That herein belongs to me, therefore all events in the story are fictitious.

Introduction: The age old question shall be answered! Is Severus Snape, the Potions professor and grease ball on legs, really Harry Potter's father? If so, how did this happen? What about James Potter? How will the boy-who-lived deal with this revelation? A stunning secret, a stunningly ironic twist, and more. Who will he consider family?

Characters: Harry Potter, James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Severus Snape.

~ Necrotic Eclipse

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Begotten Shadow**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Severus,

Normally I would not intrude... However, things have gone too far and there is false information flying around. The following may come as a shock to you, but you must trust me on this crucial matter. Harry Potter will be affected by what will be revealed, for this sadly shall be something most unbearable for him. Although the emotions of his are crucial to winning the war, this is a fact that no longer can be dissembled. Numerous days have passed by and now the wind blows in wayward directions.

Full circle we have become. Similar is this issue, the knowledge of which cannot be relished by any party. I know of this as if this piece of news was a cell in my body. Fate cannot be predicted save from highly powerful witches or wizards. Destiny has brought forth this unpleasant business and I am forced to shed light on this shadow. Severus: You have a son. An incident one night long ago, surely you remember, has left a grave consequence. Resulted from this is the opinion of Harry over whom he considers family this very day.

You must realize that not only is Harry Potter affected, but others as well. Many vastly more than him. However, the world does indeed revolve around Harry—or rather it should be stated that the _fate_ of the world revolves around him. Therefore do be careful and not mention this to anyone. Leakage of this letter could evolve into serious conflicts and many would be wounded emotionally. This is the price, however, two people have to pay for actions they committed a night long, long ago. Now I can wait no longer. You need not know who This Author is. All shall be unmasked, for it direly needs to be.

I have not left my name, but in the end all will be explained. All parties can thus move on as fast as pain allows them to.

Until then,  
Farewell.

*~*~*~*~*

Severus Snape immediately sat down, brandishing a glass of firewhiskey in hand. Incredulously he re-read the letter, as if the eight previous readings had not occurred, silently praying for a hope that the words were merely a part of the figment of his imagination. It did not happen. His brain simply regurgitated his fantasy, his wild imagination, his. His. His... Maybe if he slept it would all go away. Maybe if he woke up the next morning he would see that this didn't happen. At all. Maybe he should discard this parchment, it could be a prank for all he knew.

Though, pranks didn't know so much as this letter enclosed possessed. How did someone know of the night he and... Quickly he banished the thought from his memory. Trying to forget, nothing good could come from this after all. What would Harry Potter say? In the end Severus himself had feelings, something a someone in the past so distant could see. They had not seen eye to eye. If anything misunderstandings had torn them apart. She had been bound from loyalty to the one she called her husband. He had known, therefore they had departed relatively quietly. Neither reaching out to the other after the incident.

Her family would have been astonished, hurt, and angered. How would someone in her situation react? Knowing that _his_ seed had been implanted in her womb? How would they react knowing it had been the intoxication that had led to that mistake? Sired from a slimy git like him. It would be poetic justice when he thought about his _son's_ opinions. His son's attitude over him. Still, that small piece of his heart cried out with pain at the thought of that punishment. Severus knew that he was not considered an equal wizard, he was one below the norms of society.

Wrong. He had proven them wrong. Despite choosing the wrong road in the beginning in the end he had turned out okay. He had persevered despite his father's abuse and his mother's pathetic weaknesses, Severus Snape had burnt himself a niche into the wizarding world. Severus Snape was strong, he had expelled such foolish connotations of love that had led to Potter's death. And, in the end, that too had not been enough. For Lily Evans, the wife of James Potter, both now long dead, had claimed his heart. He had admired her, even if he didn't show it.

Painful it had been knowing she was marred to his arch nemesis. Yet, he had had that one bitter-sweet taste. That night a forgotten memorial to their passion and dedication for one another had shown in those priceless caresses. Ethereal and fragile, but the moment for which he had always been waiting for to join her finally had happened. On his fingers at night he could almost recollect the taste of her juices on his fingers, on his lips, on his tongue. Almost he could remember her moaning body underneath his lanky bulk, wrapping her legs around him.

At the starting point, the pub, he had questioned why she was there. She had remained silent, but gave an indifferent shrug to him. After a reluctant explanation quietness surrounded them. Every second throughout the night she had stayed stoic, until the moment had mysteriously arrived. Somehow they had began to kiss, how _had_ they approached that alleyway? Why had he picked her up? Why had she willingly jumped into his arms? Did she not see the consequences of her actions? Surely her intelligent mind had foreseen all that? So why _had_ she wrapped her arms around his neck?

He knew she would not have done what she had without love for him. That is how he knew she had loved him. Lily Evans Potter in love with Severus Snape. Gryffindor and Slytherin, the forbidden love. How he wished he could start over, but...

It didn't matter. Time couldn't be changed.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and the one he loathed beyond comprehension, was his son.

*~*~*~*~*

"Mr. Potter!" called out the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor.

Curious, Harry blinked. "Yes, professor?" he questioned politely, although his thoughts were racing for a plausible explanation. Did he _do_ something? Not that he could recall.

"See you later, Harry." Ron shrugged and threw Harry a pitying look. He couldn't help notice Ron's long fingers as they resumed from their previously frozen state in route to putting away his knight. Hermione was frowning at him with great concentration and concern.

"Follow me immediately," Professor McGonagall stated brusquely in that familiar business tone of voice.

Giving Hermione and Ron a last "whatever" look over his shoulder, he exited the common room. Others too, few as they may be, were wondering why the boy-who-lived was being detained at this hour. Marching silently along with McGonagall he realized where they were headed as it was apparent that it would not be McGonagall's classroom. They were headed to the headmaster's office!

"Professor," Harry started.

Professor McGonagall shot him a slightly apologetic look. "I'm afraid I cannot answer your questions right now, Mr. Potter. You are to head up and speak with the headmaster now. He shall explain the rather...peculiar circumstances."

Harry noticed how she seemed as if delivering him to a source of death. "Oh." Yes, oh. Whatever it was _was not_ good news. In the world of Harry Potter there was one thing that could only be associated with bad news. Voldemort.

Unfortunately it is plausible to say that the words he was about to hear might be even worse than those relating to the Dark Lord. As Harry sat down in the offered chair, however, he did not know this.

"Lemon drop, Harry?" Dumbledore asked nicely. His eyes were unusually grave and missing that ever present twinkle.

Harry shook his head.

"This may come as a shock to you, Harry," Dumbledore started, "but I'm afraid that some things come out at times. Some secrets we'd rather not acknowledge, but I'd rather you find out from me before you find out from some...questionable...sources which you may not trust."

*~*~*~*~*

Half an hour later a haggard Harry Potter walked into the now empty common room. It was midnight and his friends were waiting for him. One with feminine features and chestnut hair drew to attention sharply as soon as the door opened. The other with red hair slowly figured out the situation and followed suit. Harry closely examined the two as if seeing them for the first time. His eyes lingered on Ron's hands which were immersed around the famous "Quidditch Through the Ages" book. Paling as he imagined the reaction of Ron, he shakily settled onto a nearby comfortable chair.

Curiously staring at his expression, Hermione gently asked him, "Are you okay, Harry?"

"Err, yeah," Harry lied. What could he say in a situation like this? Snape was the father? _Snivellus?_ Dear Lord.

Neither of them bought it. "Mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Just something to do with Voldemort." Hermione controlled her wince while Ron shuddered violently.

Hermione frowned slightly and gave a doubtful smile. "Right," she said.

On the other hand Ron sympathetically stared at Harry. "Sorry, mate."

Unable to prevent it the thought came up in his mind: _Isn't life ironic?_

*~*~*~*~*

Severus Snape was drinking at Three Broomsticks. There were two seats available next to the love of his life. _Lily._

Walking casually he sat down.

"Can I get you something?" Rosmerta asked.

After clearing his throat he gruffly responded. "Yeah, a firewhiskey."

Rosmerta raised an eyebrow.

"_Please,_" he muttered through clenched teeth.

A smile later Rosmerta left.

Waiting for the arrival of his drink, he decided to turn to his left. "So, what are you doing here, Eva—" he faltered when she cut in.

"I'm married to James." He had known. Did she have to remind him of that? Pain lanced into his heart.

Taking a great gulp and ordering another firewhiskey he coughed. With great hesitation he corrected himself, "So, Mrs. _Potter,_ what are you doing here at such a late hour?"

Lily's eyes darted for a split second at a spot on his arm—_The dark mark_—before coolly responding. "I'm waiting for my husband."

Severus softly uttered an anguished "Oh."

He remembered Evans being a muggleborn. As a member of the Order she knew all about his being a spy. Apparently she had not taken a liking toward him for his involvement in the Dark Arts. Although she had defended him from unfair bullying—for which she'd always have his love for, even if he had never showcased it with his various taunts—she did not see it reasonable for him to torture others. He agreed to it being a horrendous error on his part. He briefly wondered if this was a reflection on her disliking or his own opinion. Concluding he didn't care either way, he ordered another drink.

Red tendrils curved into a soothing massage against her white creamy neck. Lust imploded in the base of his stomach. Her petite form was wearing a thin black dress with a risky, low neckline. Oblivious to his perusal, he could make out the dusky nipple barely popping out. Fascinated by the areola, he ogled her chest. Unwilling to cooperate with his common sense (After all, this would only lead to sexual frustration), his body immediately examined the slit in her dress. It revealed a scandalous amount of her legs. Apparently she was planning a dazzling night for her spouse. That cruel part of his brain started taunting him.

Unable to tolerate the images that accompanied that cold, chilling voice, he immediately requested for more firewhiskey after draining the last drop in his mug. Rosmerta beamed a smile and scurried off to do so. She didn't show any signs of distress at the prospect of additional profit. Turning back to the love of his life, he almost smiled sadly. Regardless of any substantial amount of heartache his face remained impassive. Indeed, anyone witness to his appearance would swear that he was _not_ swimming in a sea of sorrow, regret, lust, or love. Stony faced would be an accurate description.

Appearances could be deceiving, however. For Severus was most definitely lusting and loving after the female sitting next to him. He was drifting in sorrow and regret for the harsh words he had enunciated in their encounters. Truth be told, he doubted that she'd ever have dated him or even considered doing so. Still, he wondered over the possibilities. If he had been a good enough friend as that bastard Potter had magically morphed into, would he have had a chance? Even the slightest margin of it? Calling her a mudblood was less preferable than calling her by her given name.

The thought of Lily pronouncing his first name, however, was an idea that was far more ideal than any other save Lily pronouncing his name in the throes of passion. He knew how little _that_ had a chance of occurring, though. Spying didn't redeem himself for all the wrongs he had committed. Lily Evans—no, wait, Lily _Potter_ would never commit infidelity. She was the type of person to sleep with only one person in her whole life. A shame, he thought, since that meant she would stick with Potter. That arrogant toe rag. Why _him_ of all people?

Severus knew it was of some reason beyond his understanding. Lily had her reasons. Maybe love was blind. He didn't know, how could he? He asked himself this as he stared into the dregs of his mug. To his astonishment he had completed the whole mug without truly acting consciously. Unable to stand with his grief, he ordered his third drink of the night. Having opened the equivalent of Pandora's Box, he wished himself dead. Taking a huge gulp he listened as he heard the woman next to him drunkenly question to no one in particular, "Where the hell is he?"

He hadn't come, huh? Turning to his right he couldn't help stare at her red hair. "Waiting for your husband?" he asked. Only the tiniest suggestion of jealousy creeped into his words.

"Yeah," she stated miserably.

"I'm sure he'll arrive soon," he muttered uncomfortably. He couldn't stand it when she was feeling miserable. Even if her joy was enviably in the arms of another man and would lead to long, restless nights.

She offered a small smile in return. "You know, your not so bad after all, Severus."

Beating frantically was his heart. He wondered if anyone else could hear it. "Really?" he asked. Eyes focused on her with a great magnitude of intensity.

"Yes," she breathed with wide eyes.

"Want to take a walk?" he questioned hopefully.

Answering his question was a beaming smile. It lit her entire face up. The pang of lust exploded inside of him. "Sure."

Severus walked with her through the streets. Spotting what appeared to be a Death Eater, he pushed her to the side without a deliberation as to her condition. For he worried not over a few scrapes, but rather her overall safety. Whether she would live. Then he took out his wand in seconds and stalked over to the Death Eater.

"Who you trying to scare, huh?" he asked. Silence. "There's no one here for you!" he shouted. More silence. "Say something, for the sake of bloody hell!"

Silence.

Frowning, he walked up to it and discovered why the Death Eater was not talking. It was a bloody garbage can. Now it made sense as to why the person was so small, he thought. Sighing with regret he turned back and entered the alleyway ready to apologize. As he did so he was not prepared for being tackled to the ground, engaged in a kiss from the woman of his dreams. He was not prepared for the ways her lips sweetly pressed against him, nor for the smell of her hair like fresh flowers enchanting his soul. Avidly he returned the embrace with his soul.

He slid a hand to grope her bottom and sat up so that she was straddling him, flush against his body. His legs were flat against the ground, the sides of his feet touching his hips on either side. Physical sensations jolted across each and every nerve in his body. Still, he couldn't help but wonder pleasantly that Lily was here with _him._ The Slytherin, the one with greasy hair, the git with the long, hooked nose. Hands sliding over her dress, he pressed his knees to the ground and pushed off with his toes. Immediately she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Slowly he rose to one knee and then was crouching. Before he knew it she was pressed against the wall with her legs around him as he hungrily swept his tongue against her lips, penetrating her mouth. Hands fondling her breasts through the fabric of her clothes, he groaned as she reached with a hand and rubbed at the bulge near his crotch. Reluctantly he pulled away from the kiss and ignored the temptation to kiss those cherry, bruised lips. Instead he apparated them to his apartment. Impatiently he fumbled for the key in the pocket of his robes and quickly opened the door before slamming it closed.

Efficiently he tossed her to the bed, where she bounced and giggled, and disrobed speedily. He crawled over her body, clad only in his boxers as her eyes hungrily devoured his sallow skin. Then he kissed her solidly and she parted her lips for him. Severus ripped off the dress, not even remembering its color as he immediately unsnapped her bra before attacking the skin with his fingers. She moaned and pressed her pelvis against his. Groaning, he worked his long fingers down her plump form into her panties. Tearing them away in a second he then descended and entered her.

The remainder of the night was a mere hiss of pleasure in his mental memoirs. Unable was he later on to recollect anything but the fact that she had thrashed in his embrace, convulsing with pleasure and screaming his name. She hadn't been as tight as he had thought she would be. That was okay, after all, she and Potter had had to have done something like this before. Possibly multiple times, but he hadn't wished to delve into such melancholic thoughts at that time. Instead he preferred to savor the feeling of her surrounding him, hissing with pleasure as she clenched on him with a scream.

Guttural sounds that made him mad with desire for her. Later on in the night they had had sex two more times, in addition to them pleasuring the other with their mouths. They had made love that night throughout. Afterwards he knew she had gone on to continue loving her husband, but it didn't help but leave a sour taste in his mouth. Many times he had wanted to shout the truth at Potter, but he couldn't. Not with the ache of Lily acting as if the night had never happened. The look on her face weeks later when he had mentioned their night together almost made him wonder... Until he recalled how good an actress she was.

He couldn't help remember her lusty moan about the length of his fingers as his hand had simulated what soon had followed. He couldn't help remember of the fruit that was his. He couldn't help remember the few hours that fateful late evening.

*~*~*~*~*

Something pressed against him. A flood of pictures dashed before his very eyes, reminding him of the night before.

"Lily, if your going to leave," he muttered with a yawn. "Then... do it. Just, please—I—don't know what to—"

"—it was a mistake Severus." There was something in that voice that immediately set off warning bells in his mind. That voice...

Groggily he sat up, wincing with pain and quickly blinked. When he opened his eyes, she was no longer there.

"Shit!" he swore before grimacing from the effect it had on his hangover.

*~*~*~*~*

Try as he did, Harry still couldn't put to life the possibility of Snape as a father. If Harry _himself_ felt so horrified, what would Ron feel? Most assuredly, Ron did have a magnitude of hostility towards Snape. Harry wondered why Snape had to be the father. Snape! Hadn't Sirius called him Snivellus? Snivellus as the father. The world sure must hate him, he thought. It was hard, but he tried to get over it. Ron, he only had Ron to worry about. Hermione would be very understanding, but how would this revelation affect his friendship with Ron?

He didn't delude himself from the truth, however. He knew that some very tough times were ahead. Especially when Dumbledore had informed him that he, Snape, and Ron would be in for a meeting. Harry did not look forward for that discussion. Not one bit. Nope, not at all.

*~*~*~*~*

Dumbledore's blue eyes gravely regarded the trio seated before him. "Lemon drop, anyone?" he asked courteously.

Two heads shook negatively. The one with greasy hair did not even bother responding.

"Professor, what is this all abo—" Ron stopped talking as the door opened.

Molly Weasley walked in. Severus frowned and asked with a hiss, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"She's here to give motherly support," Dumbledore replied.

Immediately Severus glanced at Potter. Of course, Potter always had considered the Weasleys his family. Well, not anymore.

Ron, who sitting next to Molly displayed greatly the fact that he definitely had gotten his looks from her, merely looked confusedly at the others.

"Is this about that night?" Severus asked the headmaster simply.

Blue eyes snapped at his direction with an oddly strange look. "Well, yes—"

"I'm your father, Potter," Severus said bluntly. _Why bother acting like a pussy?_

Harry merely goggled him wide-eyed. "I, err, well," he started, "can't be," he finished lamely.

Glaring at his son, Severus spoke once again, this time more coldly. "I shagged your mum. I also got a letter from someone confirming I had sired a son into this world. He's amazingly your age, what a coincidence, huh? Don't believe whatever Dumbledore lied to you about."

Instantaneously the messy haired head snapped towards the direction of the headmaster who merely shook his head.

"No." It was Molly who actually spoke aloud. "You see Severus, well... Lily hadn't had sex with anyone other than James. The two were very much in love. He was her first and she never wanted to be with anyone else at any time. Lily was never once disloyal to James and he likewise remained chaste outside their bed. The two also had a very...active...love life. They didn't need to slake off their desires on anyone besides the other."

Severus frowned. "No, I remember distinctly shagging thoroughly a redhead."

Molly looked away. "I, well. We had had one too many drinks and Arthur hadn't arrived and I was—you were—we both..."

Ron merely stared with horrified eyes at similarly wide eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
